


cat naps and lazy rainy days

by AppropriatelyStupid



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pointless fluff, potentially nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppropriatelyStupid/pseuds/AppropriatelyStupid
Summary: Sara starts to understand why Ava insists that not all cats are jerks





	cat naps and lazy rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> Some mindless fluff that I just couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> inspired half by Tricochet's cat series and half inspired by my own cats

Sara Lance woke up so gradually that she wasn’t even sure she was actually awake. She’s so comfortable, her body sunk deep into the mattress, she almost can’t bring herself to crack open the eye that’s not buried in the pillow. When she finally does, it’s just long enough to chance a quick look out the large window.

 

Through the sky full of heavy rain clouds Sara can tell that the sun is rising somewhere in the distance. _Far too early to be awake then,_ Sara thinks, closing her eye again and settling back into the bed. She can already feel herself falling back to sleep as she stretches her arm out, searching for the body that should have been next to hers. The still warm sheets ease her mind slightly and if she lets herself listen she thinks she can hear movement in the bathroom.

 

Knowing that her bedmate will likely be back soon, Sara lets herself start being pulled back to sleep. She smiles when she feels the bed dip next to her and a weight settles on her back. It’s only when she feels movement in her hair, left loose around her shoulders, that she finally breaks the quiet of the room.

 

“Are you licking my hair?” She asks, confused and admittedly a bit concerned.

 

“It means she likes you.” The answer comes from across the room, farther away than Sara expected.

 

She opens her eyes fully now and tries to turn her head to look to where she assumes Ava is standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Instead of the woman whose bed she’s in, Sara comes face-to-face with one of the feline inhabitants of the apartment.

 

“Well hello there.” Sara is a bit surprised, given the nearly three weeks of Ava’s cats avoiding her as if their lives depended on it.

 

Ava moves back across the room and scratches the cat’s cheek and head as she settles back into her bed. Sara lifts her arm to settle it across Ava’s waist, the movement enough to shift the feline on her back; can feel her get up and instead settle between Sara’s legs.

 

“Leia only tries to clean people she likes so I guess you’re officially accepted.” Ava’s explanation does little to hide the smile that’s lighting up her face.

 

It didn’t take Sara long to realize how important Ava’s cats were in the agent’s life so she just smiles and tries not to disturb the cat as they all let sleep claim them again.

* * *

 

Sara and Ava don’t go far once they wake up again; choosing to settle on the couch and catch up on some Netflix while rain rages against the wide windows. Ava is stretched out along the couch, with Sara settled back against her chest.

 

Ava knows that Sara is close to falling asleep again, can feel her body relaxing, when Leia jumps on the coffee table. As much as Ava hates to disturb the woman settled against her, she knows her cats well enough to know what’s going to happen next.

 

“You might want to brace yourself.” Ava warns, moving her hand from Sara’s stomach to her hip.

 

“Why’s that?” Sara shifts slightly, tries to look up at the woman behind her.

 

“Leia wants to curl up with us but she refuses to do anything other than jump directly on me. Given our current positions, you’re about to get 13 pounds of cat directly on your chest.” Ava tries to be sympathetic as she explains but knows how much it can hurt when you can’t see the cat coming.

 

Sure enough, almost as soon as Ava feels Sara tense slightly Leia launches herself across the small gap and lands heavily on her chest.

 

Sara lets out a grunt, now eye to eye with the feline for the second time that day.

 

“If this is how she treats people she likes, I’d hate to see her when she’s mad.” She reaches up to tentatively scratch the top of the cat’s head and thinks she almost sees a smile appear.

 

Ava frees a hand from under the blanket they’ve cocooned themselves in to join Sara’s, before encouraging Leia to settle amongst their legs.

 

“Well she has the cat equivalent of ‘resting bitch face’ so she doesn’t have to do much.” Ava chuckles lightly, as the three settle in for the nap that’s sure to claim them.

 

“How long do you think it’ll be before her brother warms up to me?” Sara asks behind a yawn.

 

“He’ll come around now that he sees his sister snuggling with you.” Ava smiles and places a kiss on Sara’s head. “Now take your nap, babe. I know you want to.”

* * *

 

As Sara settles into the bed once more she’s double and triple checking that Gideon hasn’t tried to get ahold of the captain. Satisfied that the Waverider is theoretically still functioning in her absence, she sets her phone on the side table.

 

She’s waiting for Ava to finish whatever it is she’s doing and come to bed when she swears she hears something galloping across the apartment. Sara glances towards the window, wondering if it was something outside, when suddenly she is face-to-face with the other feline inhabitant of her girlfriend’s apartment.

 

“Oh. Hey there buddy.” Sara’s certainly startled by his sudden appearance but lifts her hand for him to sniff nonetheless. She’s just started scratching his head when Ava comes into the room and suddenly he’s gone, almost hopping to the end of the bed to get to Ava.

 

“I told you Luke would come around.” Ava’s smiling again as she scratches his head, obviously happy that her furry companions finally seem content with the woman Ava has chosen to bring home.

 

“Yeah, he snuck up on me. I put my phone down and all of a sudden he was right there.” Sara gestures, her hand coming up to her face in emphasis. When Sara looks over at Ava, she’s seemingly frozen in place, halfway into her bed and jaw hanging open in shock.

 

“Oh wow. That means you’re really in then.” She finishes settling into her bed and Luke is quick to put himself in his mom’s face.

 

“What do you mean?” Sara asks, her face scrunched in confusion as she tries to settle against the taller woman, frowning at the cat currently in her way.

 

“That’s his way of saying ‘goodnight’. No matter where he is in the apartment, he can sense when I’m about to really go to sleep and he comes running.” Ava is smiling almost shyly again, wrapping her arms around the other blonde as the cat in question stretches out next to Ava’s feet.

 

“Well that’s awfully sweet of him.” Sara smiles, giving Ava a light squeeze before she lets out a chuckle. “I still can’t believe you named your cats after _Star Wars_ characters though.”

 

Ava’s only response is a quick pinch to Sara’s side before pulling her closer and letting sleep claim them both once more.

**Author's Note:**

> LEGENDS IS BACK TONIGHT AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS!!!!!
> 
> I’m on tumblr if you want to talk Avalance because I love them
> 
> Twitter: @LegoandRey


End file.
